A Spindt-type electrode and a carbon nanotube electrode (CNT) have been known as conventional electron emitting elements. Applications of such conventional electron emitting elements to, for example, the field of Field Emission Display (FED) have been studied. Such electron emitting elements are caused to emit electrons by tunnel effect resulting from formation of an intense electric field of approximately 1 GV/m that is produced by application of a voltage to a pointed section.
However, each of these two types of the electron emitting elements has an intense electric field in the vicinity of a surface of an electron emitting section. Accordingly, electrons emitted obtain a large amount of energy due to the electric field. This makes it easy to ionize gas molecules. However, cations generated in the ionization of the gas molecules are accelerated in a direction of a surface of the electron emitting element due to the intense electric field and collide with the surface. This causes a problem of breakdown of the electron emitting element due to sputtering.
Further, ozone is generated before ions are generated, because oxygen in the atmosphere has dissociation energy that is lower than ionization energy. Ozone is harmful to human bodies, and oxidizes various substances because of its strong oxidizing power. This causes a problem in that members around the electron emitting element are damaged. In order to prevent this problem, the members used around the electron emitting element are limited to members that have high resistance to ozone.
In order to solve this problem, an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) type and an MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) type have been known as other types of electron emitting elements. These electron emitting elements are surface-emission-type electron emitting elements which accelerate electrons by utilizing quantum size effect and an intense electric field in the electron emitting element so that electrons are emitted from a flat surface of the element. These electron emitting elements do not require an intense electric field outside the elements, because the electrons which are accelerated in an electron acceleration layer inside the elements are emitted to the outside. Therefore, each of the MIM type and the MIS type electron emitting elements can overcome such problems that (i) the element is broken down by the sputtering which occurs due to ionization of gas molecules and (ii) ozone is generated, in the Spindt-type, CNT type, and BN type electron emitting elements.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an MIM type electron emitting element in which an insulating film having fine particles made of metal or the like dispersed therein is provided between two electrodes. The MIM type electron emitting element emits electrons in such a manner that electrons are injected from one (a substrate electrode) of the electrodes into the insulating film, the electrons thus injected are accelerated in the insulating film, and the electrons are emitted to outside through the other electrode (electron-emitting side electrode) having a thickness of several tens Å to 1000 Å.